


Last Minute

by KCton (Nilysil)



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman ZXA | Mega Man ZXA
Genre: Gen, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/KCton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the attack on the Underground Volcano facility, questions were left unanswered. Slight PnP-cest. Semi Game Spoilers. [Repost from FF.NET]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> [Repost of one of the few fanfictions that has survived for this long]

The facility in the volcano kept trembling, the pressure unsettled between the layers separating sea from the cold metal walls. Small explosions cracked open holes in the facility, letting in salt water. The wires attaching the some of the model Ws to the ceiling quivered, few breaking one by one. The large metal chunks made the loud commotion even louder, shaking the suspended metal catwalk with crunching shock waves.

One of the two left for dead on the catwalk almost immediately woke - but she still couldn't move. Pain pulsated through her artificial veins and arteries; she was numb all over. The catwalk shook again when another Model W made landfall below. She thumbed the holed surface of the catwalk, trying to drag herself foreword.

Her voice cracked when she tried to speak - her head was still heavy, her spine was still very numb. She wanted to get to her brother; she knew he was struck by the Model W, she knew what it was capable of...

But those people that died where weak. Her brother wasn't weak, and she knew it. But it relentlessly nagged at her mind that he could be dead.

She wanted to shout his name so bad! She could hardly move. She could not speak as long as her body was numb and in pain. She had to get to him ... She just had to!

"Pro...us...Prome...!" she tried to speak. She struggled foreword, her armor clunking against the catwalk's holed surface. A small boulder knocked against the side of the catwalk, making it sway. It was severe enough to shake Pandora a few inches to her left, but knocked her staff into the dark abyss formed by the Model Ws.

She clawed foreword again, putting all of her strength into getting to her brother. She tried to call his name again, but the catwalk rocked violently when the door Ashe and Grey left through moments ago burst open, pouring water into the abyss below.

"Prometheus!" she called, finally getting her voice again. She was still in pain but didn't feel it; her pain sensors were gone, blown out at last. Reaching for his arm, she shook it, calling his name again.

'Don't die, don't die!' resounded through Pandora's head, she was panicking.

What if he was dead?

What would she do?

Would she die too?

After a long, panicked moment of silence, Prometheus finally responded.

"Damn it," was his first words, clenching his fists. "That bastard..." Prometheus started, stopping to laugh. It wasn't his usual maniacal laugh, nor was it his insane laugh before they fought Ashe and Grey. It was a defeated, degraded laugh. "He had a second body, a second body that wasn't that Grey kid... I'll kill him. I'll kill that bastard."

He slammed his fist against the catwalk, again and again. Pandora tugged at his arm as he slammed his fist harder and harder. She pulled herself closer, tears welting into her eyes. Couldn't he hear her? Could he not feel her pulling his arm? She shouted his name, trying to get his attention.

Slowly, Prometheus turned his head; he smiled. "Hey sis, I thought you were gone." He swung an arm over her back, pulling her close to him with as much strength he had left.

"Prometheus ... are we going to die?" asked Pandora, latching onto her brother's chest. 'Oh thank god!' she thought, she was so happy that he was responding to her - and best of all, he's alive.

Another Model W fell into the abyss now glowing with an eerie red light coming off the fleshy formations and bone-resembling material.

"Oh no. No, Pandora. We aren't going to die. We'll just vanish for a while, and we'll come back from the ashes afterwards. We'll be two Phoenixes, Pandora," he tried to assure her.

Rocks pelted them from above after another explosion; some lights went out on the ceiling. There was another explosion thereafter, a large chunk of rock fell onto the catwalk and severed a part, suspending the middle cleanly. The other door behind them broke, letting in water as a broken levee would.

"But ... Prometheus... " They both knew what was going on - Ouroboros was forming and twisting around them. The steady, small thumps of a small heart pumped through the air, growing louder and louder as it grew.

"Sshh. Sshh. It's alright sis, everything will be fine, Pan. Trust me, sis, trust me. We'll be alright. We'll be alright." He struggled to sit up, his weapon tumbling into the glowing abyss when another rock hit the other side of the catwalk.

Prometheus tugged Pandora close, hugging her as the commotion around them got louder and louder, a roar running through the facility. Some of the wires snapped that held the catwalk up, making one end of the catwalk hang suspended by the other sections.

"Are you sure, Prometheus?"

"Yeah. I'm certainly am sure, Pandora."

Without a second of hesitation, Prometheus kissed Pandora, surprising the panicked reploid. Keeping the kiss for a few more minutes, Prometheus pulled his sister as close as he could. He was scared as well as Pandora; he didn't want to die as much as her.

"I'm certain," repeated Prometheus, "that we will be alright. I'll protect you as long as I can, sis." Pandora wrapped her arms around him, tugging on the back of the vest-resembling cloth.

A second later, the wires of the catwalk gave out one by one, shaking the two reploids and swaying the catwalk. The last wire on the weakest side gave way, throwing the two off as the side fell out from under them.

The ghostly roar of the Ouroboros silenced their screams as they plummeted into the ghostly glow, engulfing them in the red glow and the loud thumps of the fleshy metal heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyeesh, I have so many emotions on these two - which still haven't subsided. RIP.


End file.
